The presence of microbes such as bacteria are an ever-present problem for humans. Microbes are the cause of a variety of skin ailments.
Microbes can be transmitted through building air conditioning systems. The lack of ventilation in current building designs increases the likelihood that air-borne microbes will become circulated through the air ducts of a building. Filtration systems provided with the air-circulating systems do not always adequately remove these microbes from the circulating air. The rapid spread of bacteria and other microbes, causing ill health among building occupants, will likely result unless this condition is treated. The cycling of the air through the ducts allows microbes to settle on the inside surfaces of the ducts, particularly when air flow has stopped during an off cycle. Some of these microbes are picked up from the surface of the ducts when the flow of air resumes, and are passed out through the vents to reach the building occupants. It is therefore desirable to provide a method for controlling the spread of such microbes through building air conditioning and ventilation systems.